


I'm sorry you have dialed a wrong number

by DarylStorey



Series: A Call for Help [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Car Accident, Gen, Stan Pines Needs A Hug, Stan is in trouble, Threats of Violence, broken fingers, mullet stan, will Ford come to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylStorey/pseuds/DarylStorey
Summary: Stanly Pines needed to get out of town, he didn't make it. now he's left to wonder will his brother come save him after all these years.a prequel to "do you accept the chargers" you don't need to read it first
Series: A Call for Help [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I'm sorry you have dialed a wrong number

This was bad, this was very very bad. Stan needed to get out of town, out of the state, he needed a new identity, again.

As much as Stan wanted to get out of dodge he drove calmly, stopping at every stop sign complying to every traffic law. He couldn’t afford to lose time dealing with traffic cops. He approached a stop light empty streets as far as he can see. The city limit is right there he can see the backside of the welcome sign. His fingers drum on the steering wheel

The light turns green and Stan eases his car into the intersection.

Squealing tires headlights, Stan never saw them coming. A black truck T-bones into him and his entire world is sent spinning. He feels like someone rang his bell, he couldn’t focus past the ringing in his ears. His driver’s side door opens and large ruff hands are grabbing at him. He’s to dazed to put up any fight. They drag him out of his car, o god his car. He can see her, his beautiful baby, her sides been smashed in. He lets out an animal cry of pain. He tries to pull away to get back to his baby, she needs him. Fire shoots up his leg, he’s in shock he can’t focus he can’t fight. Someone pulls his hands behind him and zip a tipe tie bite into his wrists, he’s being lifted into the back seat of the truck. He tries to wiggle free to kick out but someone hits him hard in the temple and the bell in his head starts ringing all over again. Something cold and hard presses against the back of his skull. Stan freezes, a bullet would end everything far too quickly. Doors slab shut and tires squeal and Stan is going right back. Is he ever going to see his car again?

The drive back takes just long enough for Stan’s head to clear. He’s in the back seat of a truck two of Reco’s goons are sitting on either side of him, one holds a gun to his head. His hands zip tied behind him, he leans forward with a groan. He tries to discreetly test his bonds. They caught him. Reco caught him, he’s screwed, Reco owns him now. Now Reco has conformation that Stan is a flight risk. He’ll be watched, he’ll he watched closely. What will Reco have him do? He doesn’t have the money, Reco will have to get it out of him some other way.

They stop and the goon with the gun grabs Stan by the collar. Stan is shoved out of the truck and dragged into a large opulent home. Stan’s been in it a few times it’s the kind of Gaudy that’s trying too hard to look rich. He never said anything, Reco probably wouldn’t react well if he knew Stan thought he was insecure. Hell, Stan knew he was insecure, Reco was the top dog in a pack of cannibals.

The rich halls and entryway isn’t where Stan is heading today, he’s dragged round back and into the basement. Cement walls small bard windows and an uncomfortable chair wait for him. Where in the past Reco’s insecurity had worked in Stan’s favor, It wasn’t going to work for him today. Reco needs to make an example, prove he’s still the biggest baddest dog in the pack, and Stan is the unlucky mutt he’s picked. Ok so maybe Stan robbed Reco of a couple hundred thou, and promptly lost it. 

The basement door closes and locks with a resounding bang. Stan Hates this play it’s so clichéd, any moment know yep, Reco steps out of the shadows slow clapping a stupid smug grin on his face. Stan can break out of his zip ties, he just needs a distraction. “Hal, Hal, Hal, why’d you have to go and do a stupid thing like try and skip town” Reco circles Stan in his chair.

“I wasn’t skipping town,” keep calm keep smiling and lie till they believe you “I was going to get your money”

“Were you now” Reco knows he’s Lying

“Believe it or not Hal I respect you” Reco stand in front of Stan a gentle smile as if Stan were some rambunctious child.

“It takes real guts to do what you did, and you almost got away with it” a meaty arm snakes around Stan’s neck and pulls backwards, Stan goes up on tip two, arching his back as the chair is shoved into his back robbing him of his leverage.

“See I could really use someone like you, someone with yours guts, your smarts. But you tried to run, that means I’m going to have to keep you on a short leash” Stan is having a hard time focusing on Reco’s words, he can’t breath the blood is rushing in his ears.

“So, should I put you to work in the ring? Or maybe I should have you run my drugs” he pokes at Stan’s gut “put that belly of yours to good use” he chuckles.

“Or” there’s a dangerous edge as he purrs his next options “I could just take my pound of flesh” he traces a finger over one of Stan’s kidneys “well more than a pound, you owe me a lot of money Hall” Reco’s fingers dance over Stan’s heart.

Ice runs through Stan, “I’m not lying!!” He chokes out “really I can get you your money!!! Please!!!!” 

Reco nods and the goon let’s go of Stan letting him fall violently back into the chair gasping “I got a connection, buddy that owes me a favor, been sitting on an old stash of mine from an old job, been saving it as a rainy-day fund, it ain’t liquid but it’s worth more than I owe” 

Stan talks fast lots of details while keeping it vague “Just let me call my contact and go get the stash”.

“How about we call your contact” Reco his grinning like the cat that caught the Canary.

“Naw, my buddy he’s real skittish! Any one calls but me, and he’ll run” Stan knows he’s foundering, keep smiling keep dancing, Reco isn’t sure.

He pulls out a phone “ok then you’ll call, and after you say hello, me and your buddy can have a little chat”

Stan doesn’t know any numbers any one he can call to help him with his bluff.

“Search him” Reco’s command is simple and to the point.

Hands grab at Stan pulling at his clothes searching his pockets “Hay! Hay! you really think I’m stupid enough to keep sensitive information like that written down?!?”

“Yes, I do” one of the goons comes up with a folded piece of paper and Stan’s heart stops

He knows what’s on that paper, who’s number it is “That’s not my buddies number!!!”

“Let’s give it a try anyway,” Reco begins to dial

“No, he has nothing to do with any of this, he’s not a part of this world!!!!” Not like this he doesn’t want the first time he’s spoken to his brother in years to be like this.

The goons are dragging him forward forcing him to his knees and holding him there as Reco approaches with the ringing phone. Stan redoubles his struggles “let me go you fucking bastards, don’t involve him in this!!”

The phone is pressed to Stan’s ear “Stanly?” And just like that Stan is 17 again all the air rushes out of his lungs.

“Ford?!” He can’t believe this, he’s talking to his brother, he can’t get him involved, this isn’t his mess “Ford! Don’t listen to them, I can handle this....” a fist is slammed into Stan’s gut and Reco is pulling away the phone a satisfied grin on his face.

“Gage the fucking Pandejo already” Ropes are being rapped around him a gage is being forced between his teeth and pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Reco is listening to the phone now, a predatory smile curving his mouth as he lets out a dangerous chuckle “Stanly hu” he turns to Stan strolling closer to gloat “So that’s your real name Hale”.

Stan lunges breaking free of his restraints, he lets go of the breath he’s been holding and the ropes binding his arms loosen enough for him to slip free and take a swing at Reco’s smug face. It’s a stupid move, a Stan Pines classic, Reco manages to jump back before Stan can punch him, his goons are on top of Stan in seconds grabbing and pinning him down. He thrashes against them growling around the gage. “idiotas, tie him up already,” Reco snaps, his cool demeanor shaken slightly.

“we did, he was tied!! He must have slipped the notes!!” Stan growls as they press his face into the ruff cement floor, not my fault ya’ll tie shit notes. 

“then use the chains on the slippery bastard” Reco spits, and Stan can’t help but smirk, it was worth it, he rattled Reco. 

His triumph is short lived as chains are pulled tight over his chest pinning his arms. Stan takes a deep breath expanding his chest and stomach as much as he can without drawing attention. A desperate bid for just a little slack in his bindings, he tenses and flexes trying to make himself as large as he can. Reco goes back to talking to his brother on the phone “I’m afraid I haven’t properly introduced myself, people call me Reco”.

Reco looks down at Stan with a vindictive chuckle “Stanly and Stanford, that’s funny, your parents must have been really funny folks” a whimper escapes Stan as the chains are cruelly tightened around his legs.

Stanly closes his eyes, he wants to be mad at his brother, he wants to rage at him for sharing his true name. it’s not his fault, Ford doesn’t know any better he doesn’t know the damage a man like Reco can do with their real names. This isn’t Stan’s fault, this isn’t a part of Ford’s world, this darkness, this monster with a human face, they were barging into his brother safe existence because of him.

Reco circles Stan, appraising him like a carcass he’s about to butcher, “well you see Stanford, your brother has gone and lost me a lot of money,” Stan knows what Reco’s about to do he can see it in his eyes “Money that I want back”.

“now I was perfectly happy to just let Stanly here, work off the debit,” Reco continues his circling, looking for his opening “but apparently, your brother is too good for that”.

The toe of Reco’s boot drives itself into Stan’s stomach, Stan tries to gasp as fire runs through his guts. “we just caught him trying to skip town” Reco kicks Stan again making him convulse in pain struggling to cry out around his gage. 

“I want my money” another kick “plus interest!” and again, as Stan writhes in pain he hopes that Reco keeps going.

He wants Reco to keep kicking till he knows he’s going to be pissing blood in the morning, because maybe then the threat to sell his organs would be just that, a threat. But Reco stops, he names his price, it’s a lot of money, more than what Stanly had actually stolen. he wonders if it’s how much his organs will fetch on the black market.  
The call ends, and Reco squats down in front of Stan who’s still gasping and spasming with the pain. “your brother sounds like a nice guy Stanly” he reaches out and cups Stan’s face in his hand twisting his head around to look at him “nothing like you”.  
Stan jerks his head away, “still feeling feisty I see” Reco gins at him he nods at his goons “sit him up, Jimmy bring me the blood kit”.  
Hands grab at Stan pulling him into a sitting position, someone grabs his head and painfully pulls it back exposing his neck and jugular. Stan thrashes kicking out with his bound feet. “hold him steady” Reco has a syringe in his hand now and he jams it into Stan’s neck, Stan can’t hold back the involuntary yelp.  
Terror freezes Stan as Reco draws first one vile of blood, then another and yet another. “it’ll take your brother some time to get to the rendezvous,” Reco speaks calmly as he withdraws the syringe and holds up the vials of Stan’s blood “while we wait, I can have some friends of mine take a look at these, see if we can find you some good matches.”  
Stan thrashes but he can’t break free of the strong hands holding him, “I just hope you haven’t picked up anything to nasty” Reco studies the blood in the vials as if he could see sighs of diseases and infection with his naked eye.  
Reco pockets the blood samples and stands dusting his hands absently “make him comfortable in one of our guest rooms”


End file.
